1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball goal, and more particularly, an apparatus on a net of a basketball hoop for displaying advertisement, making sounds and creating eye catching visual effects when a basketball passes through the net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for basketball devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,206 to Holmdahl teaches a basketball basket support, comprising an inverted U-shaped member adapted for hooking over the upper edge of a door or the like, a ring having a pair of prongs, the U-shaped member having a pair of sockets to receive the prongs, a pair of projections on the U-shaped member engaging the ring to prevent lateral movement thereof relative to the U-shaped member and a basketball basket suspended from the ring.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,430 to Branner teaches a device comprising a support having a front wall, the support and front wall being formed from an integral plate of material, means associated with the front wall only comprising a register, the means consisting of a stud member rotatively mounted on the front wall, a dial represented on the face of the front wall, the stud being disposed centrally of the dial, a pointer rigidly secured to the stud and adapted to cooperate in indicatory manner with the dial, a ratchet wheel rigidly attached to the stud on the rear face of the front wall and spaced from the wall by means of a plurality of circumferentially spaced rounded projections provided on the ratchet wheel, an actuating lever having a hooked portion adapted to cooperate with the teeth of the ratchet wheel, the actuating lever having an angle portion provided with a slot, the rear face of the front wall being provided with a stud member engaging the slot to limit the motion of the actuating lever, the actuating lever being biased in one direction of its motion by spring means attached thereto and connected to the support, a check pawl engaging the ratchet wheel, the check pawl being also attached to the rear face of the front wall and a member secured to the actuating lever whereby the lever may be moved to rotate the ratchet wheel to cause the pointer to traverse the dial.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,413,952 to Chervenka teaches a self-recording basketball goal comprising, in combination, a basketball goal having a depending net, an annular non-extensible member suspended from the net having a plurality of series connected switches mounted therein and adapted to be actuated when a basketball passes through the net, and electrically actuated signaling means connected through the switches to a suitable source of electrical current and adapted to emit a signal when the switches are simultaneously closed.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,920 to Best teaches a score-sensitive basketball hoop apparatus for sensing then announcing the by-passage of a basketball through the hoop. The sensor comprises a transmitting light and a photoelectric cell. When a ball passes through the hoop the transmitted beam of light is broken. A broken beam is detected and the by-passage of the ball through the hoop is signalled by lights fixed to the hoop and the score is registered on a scoreboard.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,195 to McMahan, et al. teaches a novelty basketball goal producing a predetermined pattern of sound effects, such as crowd cheers and applause, responsive to a made shot. The goal includes a force activated sensor suspended within the net of the goal by the wires which connect the sensor to the sound effects generating means. The sensor will contact an object passing through the hoop thereby triggering the sound effects generator. The sensor is preferably a self-contained electrical switch having a housing and two conductors positioned therein. One of the conductors is suspended within the housing so that a force applied thereto causes the conductors of the switch to come into electrical contact. A inexpensive and readily manufactured novelty basketball goal with sound effects is provided by the simple force activated sensing arrangement. The backboard of the goal may include a clip-for mounting to a vertical surface, such as the rim of a waste paper basket. The hoop may also be pivotally connected to the backboard so that the hoop may be folded against the backboard to facilitate storage and carrying of the goal.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,555 B1 to Zhao teaches a basketball goal sounding apparatus which comprises an elastic cord, a trigger, conducting wires, a switch of power supply and a audio device properly connected to each other. The trigger comprises a hollow insulating tube, a metal spring placed in the hollow insulating tube and two metal plates with conductive contact fixed to the ends of the metal spring respectively. Each end of the elastic cord is extended to the respective end of hollow insulating tube and fixed to the respective plate. One end of the conducting wires is fixed to the inner wall of the hollow insulating tube, the other end of the wires is connected to the switch of power supply and the audio device. The present invention is simple in structure and easy to be implemented, and is helpful for the judgement of whether a shot is made, and for increasing the friendly atmosphere of the game.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,329 B1 to Cabrera teaches a hoop for indicating when a basketball passes therethrough that includes a ring and first and second apparatuses. In a first embodiment, the first apparatus includes a momentary microswitch, a lever that closes the microswitch when contacted by the basketball, and a timer that activates when the momentary switch is closed. In a second embodiment, the first apparatus includes a light source and a photo electric cell that receives a beam of light from the light source. When the beam of light is broken by the basketball, the photo electric cell activates and activates the timer. The second apparatus includes an internal ring, a plurality of bulbs removably mounted in, and illuminating through, the internal ring when the timer is activated, a plurality of tube assemblies that depend from, and visually communicate with, the internal ring, a speaker, and an annunciator that audiblizes through the speaker when the timer is activated.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for basketball devices have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.